1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to techniques for managing an electronic document to be printed, and more particularly to a technique for handling an electronic document having management data embedded therein.
2. Related Art
Techniques for using an original electronic document for duplicating a paper document printed on the basis of the electronic document are known. According to such a technique, the paper document is scanned to read identification information included in the paper document, and a printing operation is performed on the basis of the original electronic document acquired from the identification information.